Aqua Fire
by Scarlett Rosalie Mikaelson
Summary: Scarlett and her twin sister Celeste, have been daggered for the past 1,000 years thanks to a spell their older sister, Ayana, did to protect them. Now, 1,000 years later, here they are not knowing who un-daggered them or why. While trying to find answers, the two stumble across scandalous secrets, reunite with old flames and learn that things aren't always what they seem.
1. Prologue

Mikael strode, confidently inside the tomb, Ayana's grimoire in his hands. He made his way over to the two coffins placed inside, He had very little time to do what needed to be done before Davina would be calling for him. Opening the coffin on his right, he gazed, somewhat fondly. at her. The only person who could help him truly destroy Niklaus once and for all.

"Soon my dear, we will rid this wretched planet of the disease that is Niklaus" He reached down and gently pulled the delicately carved silver dagger from her chest.

Laying the dagger back on her chest, he turned and headed for the passageway near the back of the tomb, the one he'd used to get inside. Placing Ayana's grimoire on a stone ledge beside the passageway entrance. After glancing around the dark tomb, he left, going back to the witch who controlled him for now, smirking because soon everything Niklaus had worked so hard for, everything he held dear, would come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 1

Scarlett gasped for air as the spell on the dagger wore off, or so she thought. Scarlett picked up the dagger from off her chest. Sitting up, she found herself in a tomb with another coffin next to her. Dusting herself off as she gathered the skirt of her black dress and climbed out of her coffin. Brushing her long curly auburn hair back from her face, she moved over to the other coffin, she prayed whoever was in it, was someone she knew.

"Please be Celeste," she said, lifting up the coffin lid. Scarlett grabbed her chest, sighing in relief. Inside the coffin was Scarlett's fraternal twin, Celeste.

Her forest green eyes swelled with tears of joy at the sight of her sister, before darkening in anger as she sees the silver dagger sticking out from Celeste's chest. Shaking from the rage burning inside of her, Scarlet reached down, brushing her twins long curly black hair out of the way, and pulled the dagger from her sister's chest. Within seconds, Celeste was sitting up in shock, her bright blue eyes clouded with confusion. Looking around she then paused, cursing when she saw the dagger.

"Esther!" She hissed.

"Yes, Esther, that bitch daggered us and left us here to rot," Scarlett said, helping Celeste out of her coffin. Celeste swayed slightly before steadying herself. Brushing her long black hair out of her face, she smiled at her sister, she looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Celeste asked, confused as she dusted herself off and took in the darkness surrounding them.

"I don't know," Scarlett replied as she searched through the darkness for any sign of life, supernatural or human. Noticing what looks like the only entrance and exit is being blocked by large rocks. "Damn, we're trapped!"

"I can't believe this!" Celeste walked around their tomb, holding the skirt of her pale gray dress in one hand, lightly running her other hand over every bump, every nook, and cranny, until suddenly her hand landed on what felt like leather, old worn out leather. "Scar, I think I just found something. I think it's a book." Celeste picked up the object from the stone ledge it was on, feeling it and memorizing every detail. Opening it, she gasped as she registered the extremely strong magical energy.

"Cel? What is it? What did you find?" Scarlett asked, coming up beside her sister. Stopping in her tracks as she saw what her sister held in her hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a grimoire," Celeste said, skimming through its pages. "but I wonder who's it is?"

Scarlet reached for the book, taking it out of Celeste's hand. Recognizing the ancient handwriting, tears filled her eyes.

"I know exactly who this belongs to," the tears fell as Scarlett continued looking through the grimoire. "it's Ayana's."

Having found the passageway behind where they found the Grimoire, Scarlett and Celeste left the tomb in search of a safe haven until they could figure out why they had been awoken. They tried to enter the town of Mystic Falls but found they couldn't. Sensing a strong magical presence, they followed the familiar pull of magic to an old plantation house deep into the woods outside of Mystic Falls. The house, they could tell, contained an enormous amount of magical energy, including that of their ancestors. Once inside they were both welcomed and shunned. Welcomed by the elders of their childhood and shunned by the witches who came after. The girls made themselves comfortable, finding places to rest, and began planning what to do next.

They decided to open their sister's Grimoire and were shocked at what they found. Inside were letters addressed to them from Ayana about a place she created called the Otherworld. The world parallels to ours with a different breed of vampires, and that was years ahead of our own. It was a temporary world, one that was not meant to be kept separate from ours. In her letter, Scarlett found, what appeared to be a mission of sorts. Ayana did not want the worlds to be kept separate, but because it was such a sensitive spell, only those who share the same blood as she could undo it.

Celeste looked over at her sister, "Scar, what do you think she means? She knew when we were turned we wouldn't have our magic anymore, I don't understand why she would leave her Grimoire for us."

"I don't understand it either, but she must have had her reasons. I'm just glad that it's safe after all this time. She had to of put a preservation spell on it."

Celeste nodded in agreement, there was no way Ayana wouldn't have put a spell on her grimoire if she wanted them to have it. It wouldn't have survived the past 1,000 years otherwise.

Klaus stopped in his tracks as a sudden cold chill ran up his spine. Elijah looked up from where he was sitting in the library, watching his brother with his usual cool demeanor.

"Something wrong, brother?" He asked, watching the confused look on his brother's face turn to his usual annoying arrogance. Klaus turned towards his brother with a knowing smile and sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"It would seem, brother, that one of my deceased protégés has decided to return from the dead." Elijah's eyes widen slightly, putting down the book he was reading, he rose up out of his chair and walked over to Niklaus.

"So, you mean to tell me that one of your mindless puppies has returned?" He asked rhetorically. "How interesting."

Klaus glared at his older brother, before pushing past him and into the library. "She seems to be in Mystic Falls, or at the very least close to it." He sat down in the chair previously occupied by Elijah.

"So what is your plan, Niklaus? Are you going after her? Or are you going to make her come to you?" Elijah asked, curiously. Klaus thought for a moment before smiling.

"I think I'll let her come to me."

 _'"Scarlett, my dear, how are you feeling today?" He said as he came up behind her. Scarlett turned and smiled as she saw Mikael._

 _"I feel somewhat better than I have been, but not much."_

 _Mikael smiled and rested his hand on the middle of her back. Scarlett's body tensed up from the overly familiar touch. He led her towards his family's home, knowing no one was home._

 _Once inside, he turned to her. "I know what you did."_

 _Scarlett's eyes widen. "Please don't tell Elijah! It would kill him!" She pleaded, tears running down her face. Mikael raised his hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell._

 _"Of course I won't."'_

Scarlett woke up, groggily sitting up, she looked around, realizing they were still in the abandoned plantation house they'd found. She'd dreamed for the first time in a thousand years. It hadn't been a pleasant dream though, instead, it was a day she'd never forgive herself for.

Getting up, she decided to explore the house before Celeste woke up. Walking past her sister, she found a set of rotted looking stairs. Deciding it best not to chance it, she moved on and found another, more sturdy looking set of stairs leading down into what looked like a cellar.

"I wonder what's down here?" She asked herself as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly there was a swoosh and light came pouring out of the room she was standing in front of. Before she had the chance to investigate, she heard her sister calling her.

Celeste hadn't been asleep that long before she heard her twin get up and start moving about the house. Deciding it best she pretended to be asleep until she could no longer stand the burning dry sensation in her throat. It was definitely time to feed.

"Scarlett!" She called, a few seconds later her sister appeared the doorway.

"Yes?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm hungry, want to go hunting with me?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm a tad bit hungry as well."

Strolling through the woods, the sisters kept their eyes and ears open for any sign of life. As they neared the city limits of Mystic Falls, Celeste noticed a strong magical energy surrounding the town.

"The town is protected by magic." She said raising her hand as if to touch the invisible wall surrounding Mystic Falls.

Scarlett also raised her hand, feeling the magic call to the long dead witch in her. "It's a strong spell, it's meant to keep vampires out." She lowered her hand and turned to her sister. "We need to leave. If we can't get into the town, we need to find somewhere safe to go. We can't stay in that decaying house for long."

"I know that, but Scarlett, where are we going to go? We don't know anyone in this century. We'd be lucky if we found Elijah or Niklaus. We don't even have any clothes aside from these dresses we've worn for the last 1,000 years. I suggest we stay here, at least until we have a better grasp of this new century."

Knowing her sister had a point, Scarlett sighed, "Come on, let's finish hunting."

"Well now, this makes things very interesting," He said, his lips curling in his famous smirk, as he watched the two girls, both of whom were unaware they were even being watched. They had to be old vampires if their clothes were anything to go by. All of sudden he got this feeling that he needed to find out who they were. "I'll have to keep a close eye on them." He turned and went back to the safe house he was staying at with his brother and his brother's girlfriend. Deciding he wasn't going to tell either of them, he contemplated what to do.


End file.
